Falling Down
Falling Down (Cayendo en español) es una canción interpretada por Selena Gomez & The Scene, incluida en el primer álbum de la banda, Kiss & Tell y en el álbum recopilatorio For You. Fue elegida como el primer sencillo de este álbum, siendo el primer sencillo de la banda también, tuvo un video musical. Letra Letra original= Oh-oh oooh ooh-ooh-ooh You walk and talk like you're some new sensation You move in circles you don't need an invitation You spend your money you can't get no satisfaction You play it right so you can get the right reaction It won't be long my darling, Pick up the phone, nobody's on it Where are your friends now, baby? Aren't they the ones supposed to be there for You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round You, you're falling down, now which? look all around You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around You're falling down, falling down (Falling down, you're falling down, falling down) Without a place when you're lookin' in the mirror The truth is blurry but the lies are gettin' clearer You're eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic You gave me roses but they're all just made of plastic It won't be long my darling Pick up the phone, nobody's on it Where are your friends now, baby? Aren't they the ones supposed to be there for You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round You, you're falling down, now which? look all around You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around You're falling down, falling down Laugh/Smile for the camera everybody's looking at ya Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you. Smile for the camera (camera, camera) Smile for the camera, who's gonna catch you? You (you) You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round. You, you're falling down, now which? look all around. You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around. You're falling down, falling down Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you, Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you |-| Letra traducida= Caminas y hablas como si fueras la nueva sensación Te mueves en círculos donde no necesitas invitación Gastas tu dinero sin recibir ninguna satisfacción Juegas bien para obtener la reacción que quieres. No será muy tarde, querido Coge el teléfono, nadie está ahí. Dónde están ahora tus amigos, cariño? No son ellos los que deberían estar ahí tras tu llamada? Tú (tú) Te estás derrumbando el mundo empieza a dar vueltas Tú (tú) Te estás derrumbando Ahora, todo no es sobre ti. Tú (tú) Te estás derrumbando. Tú sabes que yo estaré ahí Te estás derrumbando, derrumbando. Qué ves fuera de su sitio cuando te miras en el espejo? la verdad se ve borrosa, pero las mentiras se están aclarando. Tu mirada es fija Tu sonrisa es tan elástica me das rosas pero todas están hechas de plástico. No será muy tarde querido Coge el teléfono, nadie está ahí. Dónde están tus amigos ahora? No son ellos los que deberían estar ahí tras tu llamada? Tú (tú) Te estás derrumbando el mundo empieza a dar vueltas Tú (tú) Te estás derrumbando Ahora, todo no es sobre ti. Tú (tú) Te estás derrumbando. Tú sabes que yo estaré ahí Te estás derrumbando, derrumbando. (Sonríe a la cámara todos te están mirando) (Sonríe a la cámara porque todos hablan mal de ti.) (Sonríe a la cámara, cámara, cámara, sonríe a la cámara quién te va a capturar?) Tú (tú) Tú (tú) Te estás derrumbando el mundo empieza a dar vueltas Tú (tú) Te estás derrumbando Ahora, todo no es sobre ti. Tú (tú) Te estás derrumbando. Tú sabes que yo estaré ahí Te estás derrumbando, derrumbando. (Sonríe a la cámara todos te están mirando) (Sonríe ala cámara, porque todos hablan mal de ti.) Notas *Letra traducida desde Songstraducidas.com Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Kiss & Tell Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Canciones de For You